Claire's 'Mystery'
by imperfect dreams
Summary: Couldn't think of a name. Claire trying to narrate a black and white mystery unsuccessfully and Massie commentating. With Todd cameo. Just read it please and review ;P


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does… (the usual)**

Okay… I couldn't think of a title and this is Claire talking/narrating… Italics means it's Massie talking. Bolded means it's Todd.

I had this random idea in my head and I had to write it down. And I'm sharing it with you. Random huh?

I know Claire would not act like this in the Clique.

--

*Claire is lounging in a chair in her room. She then turns around to face the audience*

Why hello there. I have a story to share with you. It's about my friend… Dear old Massie Block.

*Massie enters the room*

_Um Kuh-Laire? What are you doing? And why is there an _audience_ in your room?_

Why Massie, my dear friend, our audience today is learning about your mishap…

_Mishap? You mean-_

Well… Massie, since you can't perfect this old time way of speaking, I shall illustrate what has happened exactly…

*Massie stares at Claire. Claire grabs a remote, presses a button and everything becomes black and white. Massie stares at Claire again*

So, on a gloomy, grey morning, I was sitting in the headquarters-

_Your room_

Yes, that, and heard a knock on the door.

_I didn't knock! I just went in!_

You know you're making yourself sound very rude. Anyhow, I spun my chair around and called,

"Come in Blockson!"

_Blockson? Aw-nestly? _

It had to sound like Watson.

_Kuh-laire, wow… We are not in a black and white detective movie!_

Blockson, Blockson, naïve little Blockson.

_I'm older than you and _I'm _not the naïve one. _

Continuing, my colleague Blockson-

_You know, just use Block, or better yet, _Massie!

Just let me get on with the story! Anyhow… My colleague-

_I'm not your colleague! That sounds so… old…_

Dear, dear, Block. So much to learn. My dear friend Block had come bursting in, she had a look of worry upon her face.

_No… I had a look of anger. Ugh! Why am I talking like you?_

"What is Block?" I had asked, laying my feet on the table. She didn't say a word. And then she told me her favourite jewels had gone missing.

_Hey people, why don't I tell you what really happened? _

So what really happened, Block, as you say you can give a better overview.

_Yes I can. So, I shoved open Kuh-laire's door. She was eating some gummy worms and it was so guh-ross since her feet were up with old socks. I wouldn't be surprised if they were stinky._

*Claire blushes*

_Anyways, I was furious because someone had taken my charm bracelet. And kuh-learly it was Kuh-laire because I had lent it to her to draw since she needed a material subject for an art project._

Well, folks, I knew I was innocent.

_Of course she denied it… I mean, who would admit._

Yeah, so you totally ruined my room.

*Todd enters room*

**Massie, you'll have to give me something since I know who took your charm bracelet…**

_Uh, Todd, that was like, a week ago. There's no way I'm kissing you again._

Again?! Massie?!

_Sure, whatever, Skye kissed him. It was a trick. He said he had a package from… Well, no matter. _

MASSIE…

_Chill, it's not like I wanted to kiss the weasel._

**I'm still here.**

Shut up Todd.

**What are you doing Claire?**

I'd rather _you_ didn't stick around.

**I won't go.**

_Well, I might. _

You know what Todd, bye!

**You can't make me! **

You're such a pest sometimes!  
_Now you realize._

*Claire rolls her eyes and pushes Todd out of her room and slams the door shut*

As I was saying before rudely being interrupted by a certain miscreant-

_Todd Loser Lyons_

My friend had entered my room with an anxious look upon her face. I didn't spin my chair to face her, but I could feel it in the air.

*Pause*

You're not going to interrupt me and give a snappy comeback?

_It's not worth it. You are too lame_

*Claire sighs*

So, I asked her, "What is wrong Blockson?"

She sniffed and then cried, "Oh Claire-lock!"

_Okay, this silence it just… Not working out for me. Claire-lock?! I would so _never_ say something like that. And I don't sniffle. _

Sniffle?

_Well, I sniff all the time. To sniff my Chanel _(**I forgot what she used**) _and other ah-mazing things._

Right Massie… Anyhow…

_This'll take a while people._

*Half an hour later*

So I asked her "Blockson, what do you see here?"

_Ach! I can't take this Kuh-laire! _

Yeah… I guess it was a little inaccurate.  
_Inaccurate?! _

Meh…

_Okay, guys, this is what REALLY HAPPENED. So, I was barging into- Wait this black and white stuff. Aw-nestly Kuh-laire I don't be-lieve you! _

It added a complete Sherlock Holmes effect.

_Yeah and how do I stop it?_

I won't tell you! You'll take it away forever!

*Claire slowly pushes the remote behind her*

_Yeah, that's definitely going to work Claire._

It might.

*Massie rolls her eyes and reaches for it. Claire pulls it away. Massie grabs and they have a tug of war. Massie then digs her nails into Claire's skin*

OW!

_These nails aren't perfectly filed for nothing!_

I hate you!

*Massie digs in deeper and Claire drops the remote. Massie picks it up and turns off the black and white colours. It all becomes normal*

That cost me five bucks.

_A total waste of money._

It was so cool while it lasted.

_It was lame. Like your friend Layne. _

Layne is not lame. Wow, I get it now.

_Yeah, I guess she's not dull. She's too… Ick. _

Ha! While you were complaining about Layne, I stole back the remote!

_Kuh-laire!_

*The colours turn back to black and white*

So, I know my friend Blockson was quite rude, but continuing with the mystery of the missing jewels…

_It was a charm bracelet!_

*Claire imitating Massie* It was a charm bracelet.

_I do nawt sound like that!  
_I do nawt sound like that.

_Kuh-laire!_

Kuh-laire!

*Massie opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it*  
_Fine, continue with your 'mystery'…_

Fine, continue with your- Oh, sure. So folks, Blockson could not exactly see what I was pointing out. But what I had noticed was that the dust on the table-

_What table?! That's it Claire. We are _nawt_ in a black and white detective movie. You are nawt Sherlock Holmes. I am _nawt_ Buh-lockson. Gimme that! _

*Massie steals the remote and slams her finger on the button. The room changes back to colour*

_What really happened was that you drew my charm bracelet, you lost it. We found it in your closet and then I was mad at you. No mystery!_

Yeah, but it makes it sound dramatic and cool, doesn't it?

_No! You don't get _cool_. Okay, it's not like that!_

Well, to me it was awesome. Why don't we ask Kristen?

_Not even Kristen would like things _that _old fashioned!_

You know, I should never have let you commentate.

_You should have never let me in your room if that was what you were doing!_

I didn't want you to interrupt.

_I bet the audience would have fallen asleep if I hadn't joined in. _

I doubt it!

_I don't. Later Kuh-laire._

*Massie storms out. Claire watches her slam the door*

Well, that's that.

*Cricket in audience*

Well, that's all, folks!

* * *

Wow… That was weird…

And here's my friend hacking my story.

She wants to keep her name a secret. But it starts with an A. Isn't that awesome? Ha! Awesome also starts with an A.

So, what do you think of my story?

**It sucked.**

Oh you're nice.

**JK! It was random**

Yeah, I agree.

**You people should review!**

That would make me very happy!

**I don't care about your happiness; it just makes us seem cooler if you have a lot of reviews.**

Oh thanks, well, I don't care about my coolness, well actually I do, but whatever, just review and check out my other story!

**And review it so she can start her other other story.**

Yep, my goal is 12 reviews to start 'See the World'

**Lame name. **

How are you my friend?

**Because you love me!**

-Jenn

**-Friend who's name starts with an A**


End file.
